Stay
by roque872002
Summary: Its the middle of the night and Jack can't sleep. He knows that Sam is awake too. He drives over and lets himself in. He finds her crying in her dark bedroom, sitting on her bed with her fathers dress uniform jacket in her hands. Post threads. Written for Ship Day 2013


**Title: Stay**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack. Obviously.**

**Summary: Its the middle of the night and Jack can't sleep. He knows that Sam is awake too. He drives over and lets himself in. He finds her crying in her dark bedroom, sitting on her bed with her fathers dress uniform jacket in her hands. Post threads.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors notes: Over on GateWorld majorsal came up with a few awesome games. One of them was "ABC's of made up episodes." a few of us decided to write a few of these episodes. This is my attempt of S - which I came up with.**

**Stay**

The room was dark. He knew it was late. It had been well after midnight when he had put himself to bed and he had no idea how long he had lain there. But he couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

He had tried a glass of warm milk which only served to make him feel slightly ill. Normally he had a cast iron stomach - and was proud of that fact - but warm milk just didn't agree with him. He had tried counting sheep but had given up when he had gotten to five hundred. He had tried closing his eyes and relaxing. He had tried reading. He had tried listening to relaxing music. Nothing had worked.

He sighed. He knew what was keeping him awake. Or rather, who was keeping him awake.

He was worried about her. She had just lost her father for cryin' out loud. She had told him she was fine, but he knew she wasn't. He had known her for eight years, he could read her like a book.

He had wanted to comfort her, support her; but he wouldn't allow himself. She had someone else to hold her. Someone her father didn't really approve of. But she deserved to be happy, and she said she was; despite what he saw in her eyes.

He threw off the covers and paced his room, his hand to his mouth. He couldn't get her out of his head. He picked up the phone then immediately put it down again. Hopefully she had cried herself to sleep. He looked at the time. 02:26. He nodded, she would be asleep. Hopefully.

He ran his hands through his hair as he walked out of his room. It had been a bad day all round. Jacob, his friend, had died. Kerry had dumped him. And _she_ was still engaged to that cop.

He sat down on the couch and put the TV on. He flicked through the channels but all he could find were infomercials. He couldn't stand infomercials. They were always too damn cheery for such an ungodly hour.

"Screw it," he muttered to himself as he stood up and walked back to his bedroom.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed the keys to his truck. He didn't care if the cop was there, he had to make sure she was okay. He locked the door, for once, behind him. He got into his truck and was glad he hadn't started on that bottle of whiskey. The last thing he needed was to get arrested for drink driving when he got there.

He drove as fast as he could. He didn't care that he broke all of the speed limits to get to her. It was the middle of the night, there was no one around. He got to her house in record time.

He killed the engine and fumbled with his keys. He knew exactly which one was hers.

They had all exchanged keys within the first year of being a team, in case of emergencies. It was something they all took pride in. It was a symbol of trust which they took very seriously.

He found her key and jumped out of the truck. Running up the path to her door seemed to never end. He had to get to her, to make sure she was okay.

He didn't care if the cop was there. He didn't care if he was holding her. He had to see her.

He put the key into the lock and opened the door. He quietly navigated his way through her house, silently making his way to her bedroom. He stopped dead at the top of the stairs. She was crying.

Jack swallowed and pushed forwards. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for anything, and closed his hand over her bedroom door handle.

He pushed the door open and took a step into the room. The room was dark but he could make her out through the darkness, the curtains were open and the moon cast a silver glow over her. She sat on her bed with her fathers dress uniform jacket in her hands as she cried.

She was alone. The cop wasn't with her. Despite being glad that he wasn't there, he was annoyed. They were getting married, he obviously loved her, but he wasn't there for her.

"Sir?" she sobbed out, her voice full of confusion.

"I'm here Carter," he said softly as he walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she sniffed.

"Making sure you're okay," he replied, placing a hand on top of one of hers.

"How did you know I would be on my own?"

"I didn't," he admitted. "But I came regardless. Where is he anyway?" he asked as he looked around the dark room.

"I don't know," she said quietly as she looked at her hands, still holding her fathers jacket.

"You don't know? Shouldn't he be here?"

"I broke off the engagement. Broke off the whole relationship actually."

"Why?" his head snapped around to look at her.

"It didn't feel right. I don't know why I let it go on for as long as it did."

"Ah."

"Won't Kerry wonder where you are?" she asked as she turned her hand under his and held his hand loosely.

"Nah, she dumped me. Apparently I have issues."

"Oh," she replied softly as he grasped her hand tighter.

"Yeah," he trailed off while gazing at their joined hands. He couldn't help but feel as though that that was where his hand was meant to be. "I couldn't sleep. I uh, was worried about you."

"You were?" she whispered.

"Of course I was. You just lost your dad Carter. How could I not be worried?"

"I'll be okay," she answered sadly, before sniffing back more tears.

"I know you will be, but right now you need to grieve. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," she nodded while wiping tears away from her face.

"I've seen you cry before Carter, don't try and hide it. Just, just let it out," he said as he cupped her cheek in his free hand and wiped away a fresh tear. "C'mere."

Sam nodded as Jack kicked off his shoes and sat at the top of the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He opened his arms and gently pulled her to his chest. Sam draped her legs over his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and chest, her fathers jacket resting in her lap.

Jack ran a hand up and down her arm softly, the other resting high on her thigh. He caressed her thigh with his hand before stopping abruptly. He mentally kicked himself, he was her CO, she had just lost her father and she had just broken off a serious relationship.

"You don't have to stop," she whispered, her voice thick with sleep as she yawned.

He glanced down at the top of her head and smiled slightly. He sighed and resumed caressing her thigh with his hand. He heard her breathing even out and felt her fall asleep on his chest.

Jack felt himself grow tired as he listened to her breathe. Carefully he shimmied down the bed and readjusted their positions. Sam grabbed his jacket in her fist as he tried to take it off. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Stay," she quietly pleaded, her eyes locking with his.

"I'm just taking off my jacket Sam," he replied as he tugged his arms out and threw it to the floor. He gathered her to him again and felt her legs intertwine with his.

It wasn't long before he felt her fall asleep again. Despite the situation, he loved the feel of her body pressed against his. He sighed before getting more comfortable.

"I'm always gonna be here for you Carter," he whispered before gently kissing her forehead. "Always."


End file.
